


Of Rollercoasters and Candyfloss

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LMAO, M/M, and also being protective and threatening, but theyre brave, freed and laxus are happy, freeds the one having to go on all the rollercoasters, he bears it bravely lmao, lots of brotp, not the best place to be for dragon slayers, the girls have fun, they be bickering, theyre the protective dads/unclesTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Chelia and Wendy convinced Freed and Laxus to visit an amusement park with them. Despite the one or other issue it turns out to be quite an eventful day, and definitely not one they regret.





	Of Rollercoasters and Candyfloss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some bonds on my Freed roleplay blog. That I love Fraxus is obvious and they would be such good Uncles/Daddys, you can fight me on this. Whether you want to see platonic and/or romantic Chendy here is absolutely up to you because both is great and Fraxus/Chel&Wendy dynamic is precious, okay?? Yes!!
> 
> So enjoy these dorks going on a trip!

“Do we have to go?” Not like he was gonna admit it ever but the mere thought of visiting an amusement park caused an awful twist in Laxus’ stomach. He always strove to hide it as much as possible but he was pretty sure that almost everyone knew about his motion sickness by now. He hated it.

Across from him sat Freed, a soft glare directed at his partner. “You know we promised to. Chelia and Wendy will be disappointed if we don’t go with them.” And he wouldn’t want to break a promise. “Look Laxus, it’s not my favorite place to visit either but we told them that-”

“Yea, yea… you're right.” Laxus was perfectly aware of that but… maybe they had agreed too early. Or the damn puppy eyes Chelia and Wendy had given them hypnotized them or something. “‘lright. But I’m not gonna do anythin’.” Maybe he shouldn’t try to gracefully chicken out. No one could force him to ride a fucking rollercoaster or some shit after all.

“You don’t have to.” The rune mage saw the look on Laxus’ face and he was sure that he could guess at least part of the blond’s thoughts. It did amuse him mildly even though he knew about the hate the dragon slayer nourished towards his motion sickness. “They will be happy.”

“Yea… damn brats. Alright, let’s get ready then.”

xxx

On the way to the park Laxus was questioning his life choices very hard. He really shouldn’t have agreed. His gut feeling told him that something would go wrong or would end up being embarrassing anyway. But how would it look if he just wimped out now? Hah no, never! Not Laxus Dreyar!

So his own pride was the major reason why he was now standing next to Freed, Chelia and Wendy chattering behind them happily as they waited to show their tickets at the counter.

“Why did Wendy wanna go anyway? I mean I doubt she’s gonna get on any fun rides now that she has this damn motion sickness, too.”

Freed was about to reply but just when he opened his mouth they heard a soft voice coming from behind them. “Sweets! And the shows! And I promised Chelia to go with her,” Wendy explained cheerfully, happy to be visiting an asmuement park together with her best friend. She had never visited one before! Don’t get her wrong, she loved all her guild mates dearly and they were irreplacable, but having someone around the same age to spend her free time with was nice and while there was Romeo of course, they’d never talked much. Chelia and her though... Wendy was so very grateful for their friendship!

“There is your answer, Laxus,” Freed nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. Of course he could guess part of what was going on in his boyfriend’s mind but he wouldn’t mention any of it. It had been difficult enough to get Laxus to come with them. Now the dragon slayer just had a couple of hours to _last_.

“Sweets yea, 'course…” Nope, this absolutely wouldn’t be reason for him to go either. He was no sweet tooth, not at all. Freed wasn't one either. Bixlow? Yea but he was not the one having to go into a place full of activities that involved one of Laxus’ weaknesses. Oh how he hated weaknesses! Honestly, he just hoped that only the mere sight of a rollercoaster or a different wild fun ride would not be enough to trigger this damn sickness.

xxx

Ten minutes later the four mages found themselves standing at the center of a huge place, a beautiul fountain located in the middle of it. The first impression was positive; the park entrance looked nice, low music was playing in the background to make for some relaxing atmosphere.

In the middle of it all Laxus was shifting each second moment. He pretended to be impatient and wanted to get this over with but Freed knew better – his dragon slayer boyfriend was just affected by nervousness still.

“So where do you want to go first,” the rune mage asked as he turned to look at the two girls. They were already busy studying the map of the park which they had enthusiastically grabbed at the counter when they showed their tickets. Freed couldn’t help but let a faint smile slip onto his face as he watched them. Excitement was gleaming in the girls’ widened eyes and even though Wendy wouldn’t ride too many fun rides he was sure that she would enjoy this day to the fullest as well.

“I definitely want to try this rollercoaster,” Chelia beamed and pointed on the map before lifting her gaze and looking to the right. “So can we go there first?!”

Wendy followed her friend’s look and Laxus and Freed exchanged a silent glance before the rune mage was the one speaking again. “Well, it’s all your choice. We will follow.”

Laxus threw a look at his boyfriend as if he wanted to say 'huh, will we?’ but he didn’t voice any of his thoughts. Perhaps they would get the chance to get something to drink and eat while the two girls ran from one attraction to the next. Surely there would be enough possibilities Wendy could enjoy as well.

“Awesome! Then we will go there first! I really don’t want to miss this ride! Are you okay with this, Wendy?”

“Yes!” Wendy looked happy and still a moment later, before the four of them headed to the first ride, she couldn’t help but frown. Chelia didn’t forget already, right? That she wouldn’t…— “B-But I won’t be going with you. I’m sorry Chelia, I really want to, but-”

“It’s fine, don’t worry!” The sky god slayer sent a gentle smile Wendy’s way as she assured her friend that it would be perfectly okay. No, of course she didn’t forget. Sure, she might have tried to convince Wendy to at least try it out but by now she had simply accepted her decision. “I have Freed for this!”

Right on cue a coughing sound could be heard. Freed was pretty damn certain that he never signed up for this. For a moment Laxus could indulge in satisfaction when he watched how the rune mage’s features distorted in surprise and Freed, who of course took note of the blond’s grin, directed a weak glare at him before raising his voice. “I’m not sure if this is a good idea, Chelia—” It had been quite a long time since he last rode a rollercoaster… and he wasn’t aware of what sort of rollercoaster the pinkette was talking about right now. Not like he was scared, hell no. He just… wasn’t sure how well he could handle it himself.

“But you promised!” Chelia began to pout, her eyes wide. Puppy eyes. Again. Ugggh.

“She’s right, you _promised_ , Freed. You never break promises.” Laxus joined, features still touched by clear amusement while Freed looked like he was ready to strangle him. Traitor!

Narrowing his eyes the greenet typically raised his chin a tad bit. “Let me correct you two- I promised that we would _accompany_ you to the park. I never outright stated that I will _ride_ anything.”

xxx xxx  


Of course it came down to this. Chelia and Laxus apparently decided to team up against Freed and that was why he was standing in front of a big ass rollercoaster including loopings in every possible angle.

So this was the one Chelia wanted to try out so badly? “… are you sure that this is the correct one?”

The pinkette’s eyes were still gleaming in excitement and it just seemed to grow as she impatiently began to tug on the fabric of Freed’s shirt. “Yes definitely! Let’s go!”

“Ah… yes…” He had a really bad feeling with this but like hell was he gonna retreat now! So throwing a glance at Wendy and Laxus (who desperately tried to avoid the nauseous feeling that clawed at them just by watching all the loopings and spins in the chosen rollercoaster) Freed finally nodded. Better get this over with quickly.

This hesitant confirmation was all Chelia needed and she began to drag the conflicted rune mage with her.

“I ain’t gonna clean up the mess if any of ya two ends up puking. Stay alive old man,” Laxus shouted after them, trying to focus on the spark of amusement rather than the nauseous feeling.

“Says the one who’s three years older than me,” Freed countered, growling to himself afterwards while Chelia just ignored them.

“Pretty sure ya’ll be feelin’ older than me when ya return.”

“Shut up!” Freed halted forcing Chel to stop too, turned around on his heel and pointed at the dragon slayer.

“Make me.” And Laxus gave a grin that could just mean a couple of things.

“Ewwww, stop already! C'mon now Freed!” The pinkette tugged on his sleeve, the excitement almost overflowing.

Once they were out of hearing range and out of sight, Wendy mumbled. “I’m glad I don’t have to go.”

Laxus just nodded and the previous grin vanished at once. “Same, kid.”

xxx

“It was so cool! It’s a shame you can’t try it out, Wendy!” It almost seemed like Chelia was even more excited than before.

The two mages had returned after their ride, their hair a bit messier from the ride… and their facial expressions exact opposites.

“Ya look a little green in yer face,” Laxus remarked nonchalantly once he spotted his boyfriend returning. He knew that Freed didn’t easily get nauseous but perhaps this ride was a little too much after all. The body of a mage could endure a lot but the effects attractions like a rollercoaster could cause were different. They weren't used to it. Maybe they should have started with something _lighter_.

“Green? You must have looked at my hair for too long.” He could at least try to hide the fact that all of Laxus’ assumptions were true, the rune mage thought, and he should have taken it easier.

“Well I love yer hair.” Nothing but the truth. He loved watching Freed taking care of it, he loved watching him tugging it up to a pony tail or a bun and what he loved even more was to caress and play with it. The fact that he was allowed to at almost any time. It was soft and almost majestic. He even loved it when it was messy. Damn yes he did! It looked sexy—

And Freed knew all of it. Grumbling softly he joined his boyfriend’s side, briefly rubbing his temple. “Mh-hm, I know.”

“Heh.” The next moment Freed got tugged into an embrace. The greenet still continued to emit some sounds of protest but that didn’t bother the blond at all. “Did ya scream,” he asked with anew amusement swinging in his voice.

“What?” Now Freed pulled away quickly, looking almost offended for a moment. “Of course not!”

That just triggered some rumbling laughter and Laxus grinned right into his boyfriend’s face before he just walked past him, rejoining Wendy and Chelia who wanted to keep going.

Freed stayed behind them for the first little while. Pity he didn’t notice the smile on the pinkette’s face when she leaned up a bit to whisper some words towards Laxus.

“He totally did scream.”

Laxus just grinned wider at the imagination.

Truth or untruth? He didn’t care, even though chances were high that it was the latter. The thought itself was amusing him to no end.

xxx

Weather was on their side without doubt. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature was just perfect. It was probably part of why the amusement park was so crowded but seeing Chelia and Wendy being so happy together kind of did please both Laxus and Freed even if they didn’t exactly show it.

The sky god slayer had dragged the Raijinshuu’s Captain to a handful of different rides but Freed endured all of them bravely and almost without protest, his pride and immense obstinacy helping him to last.

When it was time for lunch they sought out a restaurant and ate together. It was a specifically decorated one, a little dark and vampire-like but it had great food and the atmosphere was rather relaxing and gripping at once.

Laxus and Freed decided to pay for all of them and while they enjoyed their meals there was a lot of happy chattering, especially between Wendy and Chelia.

It felt rather good, both of the men silently acknowledged to themselves, and it even made it easier to ignore some quite obvious glances whenever the two of them shared a small chaste kiss or held hands. Freed wondered just how many of these people thought that Chel and Wendy were their adopted kids or how many of these glances were tinged with secret disgust for two men being together like this. Because unfortunately it still was an issue.

Having each other made it so much easier to neglect all these nasty aspects, though, and Laxus and Freed were more than happy that their guild, and acquaintances and friends of other guilds, accepted and supported their love.

Right now the four mages were strolling through the streets of the large park. 

Wendy and Chelia were enjoying a popsicle, Freed and Laxus walking behind the two girls, when suddenly a rather chubby man jostled against the bluenette, making her drop her popsicle instantly. “Hey!” She stumbled and would have lost balance if it wasn’t for Freed catching her just in time before he heard a growl right next to them.

“Yer gonna apologize and buy her new ice cream, got it?!” Laxus had seen that dirty smirk on the chubby male’s face, implying hard that it wasn’t an accidental bump but an intended one and this guy sure as hell wasn’t sorry. The lightning mage had narrowed his eyes dangerously and gripped the stranger’s collar, growling at him.

“L-Laxus-san!” Wendy cried out after thanking Freed for holding her up, a little shocked that Laxus approached the stranger so gruffly. “Laxus-san, it was an acci-”

“It wasn’t. I saw his nasty grin,” the blond snapped back immediately, not averting his gaze from the man whose expression had vanished when Laxus gripped him by his collar. He spluttered out something like 'hey man relax’ but Laxus didn’t listen.

“Laxus-” Freed tried now but got interrupted as well. “No, he’s gonna fucking apologize to Wendy.”

Chelia silently agreed but she attempted to hold herself back.

The rune mage sighed and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to try and make Laxus let go of the guy. Instead of doing so though he just stepped next to his boyfriend and nudged him gently while his eyes were fixed on the stranger in the blond’s grip piercingly. The man felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach at the look Freed was giving him and he swallowed. “He’s not worth the effort and time,” Freed stated coldly and the next moment turned around again to gather Wendy and Chelia, promising the bluenette she would get anther ice cream.

“My boyfriend is right. You will apologize.”

“ _Boyfriend_?!”

Laxus growled dangerously and the stranger shut up again without hesitation.

“And then you can go.”

“What the fuck is up with you guys?! Let me go already, I didn’t-”

“You will apologize,” the dragon slayer warned one last time, lightning beginning to spark around his entire frame. Apparently the man felt threatened enough to croak out an apology towards Wendy who accepted it with a smile that was way too sweet for this current situation.

After that Laxus let him go and drop to the ground carelessly. “Fuckin’ brat,” he grunted but then did as promised and just continued walking away together with his companions. Freed was right after all; such a guy was not worth his time but he wanted him to at least apologize to Wendy.

“You alright, kid?”

“Mh-hm!” The sky dragon slayer felt a little awkward but she was thankful that they lent her their support like that.

All Chelia did was to grin and turn her head one last time just to stick out her tongue cheekily. That’s right, you didn’t mess with any of them! Not with Wendy, not with her and definitely not with one of her claimed grumpy uncles!

xxx

After some more walking and visiting some smaller fun rides, some that Wendy managed to endure as well, Chelia and Wendy went to get something else to nosh on. At first, after this rude stranger had bumped into the bluenette, she insisted that she was fine and didn’t need something else for now. But neither Freed nor Laxus forgot about her earlier statement that she loved sweets and that such parks always had so many of them. So the couple sent both of the girls away to get themselves something delicious. They didn’t mind paying for most of the stuff for them.

As the day progressed Laxus noticed that, actually, visiting the park wasn’t too bad. There was an unfamiliar kind of contentment in his chest and he had to admit that it wasn’t such a bad decision to go here after all.

On top of that it was delightful to see that Chelia and Wendy had lots of fun together, and he silently loved the occasional barely visible smile that appeared on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re bearing up well.”

He almost didn’t notice that Freed had come closer and now wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind. The statement made the blond snort, though. “Not like I tried any of these fun rides.”

Freed shrugged. “There was a small chance that even just the sight of some of these rides could make you feel sick. Don’t think I didn’t notice you grimace.”

“Huh.” Yea, of course. He could barely hide anything from this man. But it was the same the other way round, plus he had the bonus that his senses had special and quite useful enhancements. Turning around, the blond raised a thick brow at his man. “At least I didn’t throw up.”

“Well, I didn’t either.”

“Have ya seen some of the faces you pulled?”

“Of course not. I can’t look at my own face, you know.” Freed snorted.

“Brat.” A smirk slowly began to make its way on Laxus’ face. He enjoyed the small glare he received but even more the subtle smirk he then received in return. 

“Less of a brat than _you_ are.”

For a moment they merely looked into each other’s eyes with their light smirk staying put. The light tension they always felt when they were so close but didn’t do anything else than to focus each other made their stomach tickle and it was when Laxus spotted Freed biting his own lower lip that he couldn’t help himself anymore. He leaned down, gently cupping the rune mage’s face, and locked their lips for a kiss, not caring about anything or anyone else around them.

Let them look. Let them talk. Two men kissing really shouldn’t be so surprising. Especially not because it was something perfectly normal.

Freed emitted a quiet and pleased hum at the touch, feeling how the blond’s hands sneaked to his waist. Eyelids fell closed instinctively as he started to return the kiss eagerly and with some more need behind it, the nature of the affectionate gesture being kept loving, however.

“Hmm.” The rune mage smiled even though being as disappointed as always when the touch broke off. Turquoise eyes took on a gentle glint only one person ever got to witness and Laxus was happy to be this exact person. 

The blond felt Freed’s embrace around him loosening but he refused to let go of the greenet just yet, instead moving his lips to his jawline as a low noise rumbled in his chest. “Im fine with bein’ here y'know… but I’d rather be home with you already…” 

Right on cue, both of the men heard a barfing sound.

It quickly turned out that Wendy and Chelia had returned, both females with candyfloss in their hand, and apprently the pinkette had just pretended to throw up. “You’re gonna make me barf for real,” she exclaimed, obviously referring to the open exchange of affection Freed and Laxus showed previously whilst Wendy had a small blush on her cheeks but decided to remain quiet.

The older girl’s expression quickly changed to a cocky grin but Laxus just snorted while Freed wasn’t sure whether to stay quiet or give Chelia a small lecture in return, both of their faces warming up just a tad bit. _Cheeky brat!_ Then again both of the men knew that she wouldn’t behave like this towards just anyone.

But at least the two were letting go of each other now and walking towards their companions. Funnily enough Freed and Laxus eyed the pink candyfloss in their hand with almost equally questionable expressions.

“Out of all the things you could choose, you decided to buy the sweetest fucking stuff ya could get?” Laxus almost looked disgusted.

“Laxus-san!” Wendy puffed out her cheeks while Chelia just smirked at the two males while nibbling on her pink candyfloss. “It’s delicious!”

“… whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

Freed had gotten rid of his previous expression and now gave a light chuckle before he happily took Laxus’ hand into his own, giving it a light squeeze. “C'mon, just let them be.”

xxx 

Such a day was more tiring than anyone of them expected when they got here. Wendy and Chelia wanted to visit and see as much stuff as possible, so they barely wasted any time.

They took some small breaks to eat but that was it and now all four of them began to get a little tired, the two girls especially.

When the pinkette attempted to discuss with Freed he easily took note of the positive exhaustion in her eyes. It was making him happy to know that she enjoyed the day she had been looking forward to so much, and that she enjoyed their company as well. 

“I’m not going to carry you, so you better make sure that you don’t fall asleep while walking,” the rune magician teased gently and received instant protest from Chelia. Secretly he knew that he would absolutely carry her if she asked him to especially because meanwhile, Wendy had already managed to convince Laxus to carry her piggyback style.

The blond had attempted his hardest to stay strict and stubborn but in the end he’d given in… and to be honest, Freed doubted that he really minded it right now.

So the bluenette was comfortable against Laxus’ back, having gotten a bit quieter.

The day was slowly fading away, the park becoming less crowded more steadily. The girls were two balls of energy but Freed had spotted both of them yawning. Chelia tried to hide it but obviously failed.

Now though, as they were slowly getting closer to the exit after a while, the pinkette showed a soft smile as she was walking between Laxus and Freed by now. And really, this kind of smile was all the men needed to know that their decision had been a completely good one.

“Thank you so much for this day.”

_She didn’t even remember how it all began… but what she knew for sure was that she was glad to have them._

**Author's Note:**

> ... we all know Laxus is the one who would scream when riding a rollercoaster if it wasn't for his motion sickness. dkwjfkeg


End file.
